


Sweater

by cambiodipolvere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambiodipolvere/pseuds/cambiodipolvere
Summary: Molly gives Draco a Weasley sweater, Harry gives him something els.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I’m shit at writing. It didn’t stop all these sexy drawings or smutty comics though. aimé!
> 
> @cambiodipolvere on tumblr


End file.
